


YouTuber Boyfriends? // Jelix

by starg_irl



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Bottom!Jack, Jelix - Freeform, M/M, Septicpie, Smut, top!jelix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starg_irl/pseuds/starg_irl
Summary: Jack and Felix finally 'sit down' and have a little talk about Jack's 'Who's my YouTuber Boyfriend?' quiz.





	

“That new video was- wow- Jack,” Felix would laugh, shaking his head in regards to the ‘YouTuber boyfriend’ video.  
“‘F everyone thinks we’re already fuckin’ may as well poke some fun at it!” The green haired boy would joke, shoving his shoulder against Felix’s.  
“Guess that’s one way t’ do it,” the boy would shrug, rolling his eyes before smiling, “I’ll catch’ya after the meet, yea?” Jack would nod in reply, grinning as the Swede stumbled away into another room, before turning back to have a conversation with Mark. 

The day would be long and tiring, and the two boys would barely get the chance to see each other, let alone have a proper conversation. If Felix was free, Jack was on stage or at a meet and vice versa. Eventually however, the event would close for the day and they’d finally have a chance to meet up at the hotel. Despite being well earning and popular YouTubers, Jack and Felix had opted to share a room together, justifying that it was because they ‘rarely got to spend time together’. The room would consist of two beds, a mini bar and a bathroom, but all else would go unnoticed as Jack flopped onto the nearest bed.  
“I call dibs on this one!” He would call out cheekily, although his voice was strongly fatigued. Felix would laugh.  
“Fine, you’re closer to the door so you die first.”  
A quiet mumble of ‘real encouraging’ would be heard in reply.  
“‘M goin’ for a shower, I smell like shit,” Felix would announce before leaving for the bathroom, unfortunately missing the ‘isn’t that what you always smell like?’ comment from Jack. 

Felix would finish his shower, walking out in only his boxers to find Jack fully dressed, and half passed out on top of the bed covers.  
“Are y’gonna sleep in your clothes? I know you Irish men are weird an’ all but this is a little overboa-“  
“Shuddup you Swedish fuck, jus’ don’t have the energy t’ get undressed s’all. Wanna sleep an’ all ya do is talk, talk, tal-“  
“I get it, you little shit,” Felix would laugh, crossing his arms as the green haired boy smiled sleepily, eyes finally squinting open.  
“Well thas’ a sight t’ see,” Jack would murmur in regards to the Swedes toned chest, accent more evident than ever with his low and slurred tone.  
“If you’re gonna sleep I’m gonna make sure you have the self dignity to not do it in clothes, it’s just- inhumane?”  
“Ah yes, ‘cause wearin’ clothes is absolutely inhumane, how silly of m-“ The sarcastic Irish boy would be cut off as Felix huffed and began undressing the boy.  
“Y’know, you coulda just done this yourself in the time that we talked about it? M’startin to think ya wanted me t’ undress ya, little baby.”  
“Shuddup, s’not like I knew you’d undress me, and I didn’t know ya’d be so fuckin’ talkative- honestly-“ 

Felix would huff, finishing removing Jack’s pants to leave him in only his boxers before retreating to his own bed.  
“Are ya- are ya seriously givin’ me th’ silent treatment?” The only reply the Irishman would get is the flicking of the lights turning off, although the moonlight would still pour into the room.  
“Felix?” Once again, no reply.  
“Felix, m’scared that someones gonna come in through the door an’ kidnap me an’ then torture me ‘fore they kill m-“  
“Oh my god shut it you Irish pussy, get in my bed before I kill you myself.”  
Jack would laugh smugly to himself, hopping up before shuffling into the other boy’s bed.  
“Now will ya go to sleep?” Felix would ask with sleep finally filling his voice.  
“Uhhuh!” Jack would grin, turning on his side to face Felix.  
It would be only moments later that Jack piped up again, starting to grow out of his tired slump.  
“So- are we gonna talk about the video or-?”  
Felix would open his eyes, rolling over to face Jack. “What’s there to talk about?”  
“I- I dunno I jus’ thought that? S’dumb- never mind. G’night Felix.” Jack would talk hurriedly before moving to face away from the Swede. He would be stopped by a hand on his waist, Felix pulling him so they were chest to chest, face to face. 

“Just tell me Jack, I’m sure it’s not as dumb as you think it is!”  
Jack would keep his mouth shut, face in a stiff line.  
“…baby? Talk t’ me?”  
It’s like Felix has slammed a button inside Jack, the floodgates opening as the boy nervously babbled.  
“S’jus that you call me all these pet names an’ you flirt with me- well at least I think?- and then we never do anythin’ about it an m’jus so confused. D’ya even like me? Are we jus friends or d’ya- d’ya actually want somethin’ more or am I jus overthinkin’ it all? God, I am aren’t I? And now I look so dumb, fuc-“  
“Jack. Shut the fuck up you Irish baby oh my god. Oh course I want something more, I just didn’t want to overstep my boundaries and make you uncomfortable.”  
Jack would let out a sigh of relief, rubbing at his watery eyes with balled fists. 

“Ya scared me ya dic-“ Felix would cut the boy off, grouping Jack in his arms and moving him to straddle his thighs so they were able to sit up. Jack would glow pink, preparing to shove his face in his hands in embarrassment when Felix stopped him by grabbing his wrists.  
“Fe’ what’re you-?”  
The blonde boy would hush him, leaning forward until their lips met in a soft kiss. There would be nothing harsh or desperate about it, just the simple touch of lips before both boys pulled back. Their eyes would meet, inviting and bright as the tried to read each others reactions. This time Jack would lean in first, lips meeting with Felix’s as they fell backward onto the bed, his hands coming to ball fists in the sheets. Felix’s hand would cradle the tinier boys cheek, encouraging him to deepen the kiss until finally their tongues met. Jack would moan at the taste of the boy below him, in utter bliss at how much it all felt like home. Their bodies would melt together, the body heat doubling as they panted, chest to chest. Jack hadn’t intentionally done it, but soon enough his hips would be rocking against Felix’s. The green haired boy would pull back, flushed and thankful that the moonlight lit up their features because he was sure he’d never seen anything more pretty than Felix with spit slicked, reddening lips and ruffled blonde hair. He would make an attempt to apologise at the unintentional movement of his hips, but would stopped when he realised that Felix was in-fact bucking up against him. 

“Are ya- are ya sure y’want this Fe’?” He would ask timidly, voice cracking on the last word. Felix would just hum, hips lifting off the bed as his hands came to Jack’s hips.  
Jack would smile, “take that as a yes?”  
“Yea, baby. Can jus’ grind tonight mm? Wanna take it slow, wanna show you how much ‘ve always wanted you, needed you even.” Jack would smile at that, nodding sheepishly as their lips pressed together again.  
Felix had never been so happy that Jack hadn’t slept in clothes, keening at the feeling of their cocks sliding together even through the material of their boxers. The Swedish boy would use his hands on Jack’s hips as leverage, helping the fragile boy move his hips back and forth. Jack would bury his head into Felix’s neck, whimpering high and muffled as Felix used his hands to guide the boy. Their cocks would throb inside their boxers, hard and leaking as they grew more desperate for their releases. Jack would cum first, hips jerking uncontrollably as he cried out a short ‘Fe’. The swede would continue to rut upward, shoving Jack harder against him until finally he cried out a stuttered “Jac- Seán, fuck!” 

Slowly coming down from their highs, foreheads pressed together Jack would giggle. “S’up baby?” Felix would mumble.  
“Y’called me by m’real name. S’cute!”


End file.
